


through portals

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: girlgay, F/F, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristy and Dawn's date contains an unexpected detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through portals

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Create a haunting depiction of the eldritch beauty of an abandoned elf kingdom.

Kristy drops Dawn's hand and runs up the hill. "Kristy!" Dawn calls. She looks back over her shoulder.

There, where they'd suddenly come through some kind of portal, is a patch of Stoneybrook moonlight. There is their date, the shortcut behind Bellair's that was supposed to save time.

"Kristy," Dawn calls again, starting off after her. "We'll be late for the movie."

Kristy is standing at the top of the hill. It's not very steep or big, so Dawn is standing next to her within a minute. Kristy's staring out at the view, and once Dawn looks, she can see why.

Their gentle rolling hill falls sharply on the other side. The terrain undulates, hills marking the land, yet the incline continues downwards for some way. Where the incline ends is where a mountain begins, and at the foot of it is the most incredible thing Dawn has ever seen.

"If only Mary Anne were here," she whispers. Kristy whistles.

"Or Mal. Or Claud, she could really paint this place," Kristy says. Dawn has never heard her sound so awed.

She takes her hand again, and they stare at the castle. It's overgrown with what looks like vines and brambles. The stone has crumbled in certain places, but there's a majesty to it untouched by its abandonment. Dawn can imagine that some great elf King and Queen once lived there, the courtyard bustling, this valley filled with villages or one big town. There are a few wooden structures here and there among the hills, and a wild pony nibbles the grass around what could have once been a well.

"What do you think this place is?" Dawn whispers. The air seems to crackle with something old and undefined.

Kristy starts tugging at her hand. "Not ours," she says, starting back down the hill. Dawn tears herself away from the empty castle's windows and falling turrets and follows Kristy back to where the portal brought them. "We shouldn't be here," Kristy continues.

"Yeah." Dawn shivers a little, looking around. She feels as though something is watching them, making sure they leave this place undisturbed. "Let's go see that movie."

They step back through into the patch of moonlight, look behind them, and the portal is gone. Kristy squeezes Dawn's hand, and they continue walking towards the theater.

"Can you believe we'll be high school juniors tomorrow?" Dawn says, once the silence has stretched uncomfortably. Kristy exhales and visibly relaxes next to her.

"I know, it's so weird. I swear we were in eighth grade just yesterday." It's such a Kristy thing to say that Dawn laughs and shoves her.

The patch of air they left behind shimmers, glows for a second, and then the portal dies.


End file.
